


Home for the New Year

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Series: Home for the Holidays [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Ransom Drysdale Fanfiction, Ransom Drysdale fluff, ransom drysdale x reader - Freeform, ransom drysdale x y/n, ransom drysdale x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: Ransom and y/n spend New Year’s Eve with her family in the Philippines
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Home for the Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162118
Kudos: 8





	Home for the New Year

y/n and Ransom’s second plane was to land in the Philippines on December 23rd, two days before Christmas. Ransom, not knowing enough about the Philippines to make arrangements for their stay, requested for y/n to be the one to be in charge of their agenda—something the girl happily agreed to.

“So, how long are we staying in the Philippines? I already made plans for us from the 23rd to the 29th,” y/n questioned Ransom, turning to her boyfriend who sat comfortably in his reclining seat on the plane.

“Just until the 29th? I was kind of hoping we could stay until the 10th,” Ransom admitted with a shrug as y/n’s eyes grew wide.

“The 10th of January?” y/n questioned, her brows furrowing as her e/c eyes pierced into his blue ones.

“What else did you think I meant? The 10th of February? I mean that could probably be arranged for both of us, but we probably didn’t pack enough to stay that long. Though if that’s what you want—” Ransom rambled, only to get cut off by y/n.

“No, it’s just that I have to go back to work on the 4th, which means we have to leave on New Year’s Day so I can have at least a day to shake off the jetlag,” y/n explained as Ransom chuckled.

“Which is why I came prepared. I gave your boss a call and he gave you an extra week off work,” Ransom smiled at y/n, her also returning the smile he had on his face.

“So, we’re spending New Year’s with my family too?” y/n questioned, her face lighting up with excitement.

“It would be the first you spent with them in years, so why not?” Ransom smiled at her, getting up from his seat and wrapping his arms around the h/c-haired girl.

“Thank you, Ransom,” y/n smiled up at him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

The rest of the flight was spent by y/n explaining to Ransom—with pictures too, of course—who her family members were and which ones they should avoid while visiting, surprising Ransom. He’d always viewed y/n as a family-oriented woman. He didn’t think she’d have a list of relatives to avoid over the Holidays. Though he made a reminder for himself to look out for Auntie Marites, one of the close friends of y/n’s mom.

“Ransom, would you mind if we stay at my parents’ place for the first night. It’s just that they have my keys to the condo and since we land at 1 in the morning, I figured it would be better for us to get some rest there and go to the condo when we wake up in the morning,” y/n explained, earning a nod from a visibly tired Ransom.

“Do they even know we’re coming?” Ransom questioned, pulling his arms over his head and stretching as he let out a yawn.

“Shit, I knew I forgot something,” y/n cursed as Ransom broke out in a fit of laughter at the look on his girlfriend’s face.

“I’m sure you could just call them,” Ransom shrugged, as y/n huffed.

“It’s nearly 1 in the morning, they can’t still be awake,” y/n sighed.

“You’re telling me that the two people who created you, the girl who will not fall asleep before 2 in the morning, are probably already asleep? Are you sure you weren’t adopted or anything?” Ransom questioned, raising a brow at the girl as she shrugged.

“There’s probably WiFi in the airport anyways. I’ll just try to call mom on messenger or something,” y/n shrugged, earning a nod from Ransom.

After a while, the Ransom found himself buying them both SIM cards to use in the Philippines while y/n tried to find a space in the airport where the WiFi connection was decent.

After a few tries, m/n, y/n’s mother, finally picked up the call.

“Anak, what did I tell you about the time differences? Puta, nak, it’s one in the morning here,” her mother questioned, her voice groggy.

“No, I know that. I just have news for you guys,” y/n responded as she began to hear the panic in her mother’s voice.

“Anak, don’t tell me you’re pregnant. Dios mio, di ka pa naman kinakasal,” m/n spoke in a panicked way as she could hear shuffling in the background. (Oh my god, you aren’t even married yet)

“Ma, I’m not pregnant, ano bang pinag-iisip mo?” y/n spoke in hushed tones, not wanting anybody else in the airport to hear the conversation she was having, “I’m in the airport, ma.” (What are you thinking?)

“In the airport? I thought you said you were staying with Ransom in Boston for Christmas again?” m/n spoke carefully as y/n smiled.

“I thought I was, but Ransom told me we were spending Christmas in the Philippines. Can you stay up to open the gate to the house while I take a taxi there? I was planning on spending my first night back with you guys before I get my keys to the condo,” y/n requested as she heard her mom scoff.

“Anak, you know your dad has a car, right? We can go pick you and Ransom up. I’ll go wake your dad up,” m/n spoke as y/n chuckled.

“The airport is over an hour away from the house, ma. I’ll just take a taxi or book a Grab para mas mabilis,” y/n explained. (So we get there faster)

“Okay. I’ll see you later, I love you,” m/n spoke as y/n hung up on the call just as Ransom made his way towards her.

“Here you go. You can now text from here too,” Ransom spoke, handing y/n a SIM card and a card to load her SIM.

“Thank you. Let’s go book a car, so you can rest, you tired baby,” y/n chuckled, taking in Ransom’s tired and disheveled appearance as he gave her a soft smile.

“Okay,” he smiled down at her as he pushed the cart with their belongings to the station where they could book cars. Luckily for them, they managed to book a ride pretty quickly. A white Toyota Crosswind pulled up in front of the airport gates as the driver helped them load their belongings into the back of the car. Ransom fell asleep on y/n’s shoulder fairy quickly as y/n gave the address to the driver.

(divider)

“Ransom, wake up,” y/n shook Ransom softly as his eyelids peeled open, taking in his surroundings and realizing the car was no longer moving. This was it; he was about to meet y/n’s parents in person for the first time. It shouldn’t have stressed him out as much as it did, right?

“Shit, I look terrible,” he yawned, taking a quick look at his reflection in the window.

“It’s fine, baby. Come on, mom’s probably on her way out,” y/n chuckled, pushing open the door and guiding Ransom out as they took their luggage out the car, paying the driver.

y/n and Ransom, their luggage in tow, made their way to a brick red gate as y/n rang the doorbell. They waited a few moments until the door swung open to reveal an older lady who looked a lot like y/n.

“Anak, you didn’t tell me he was this gwapo!” her mom exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight of Ransom.

“I’m back for the first time in years and that’s the first thing you tell me?” and with that, the pair’s experience in the Philippines really began. m/n guided them into the house, helping them with all their luggage.

“I know you’re both probably tired, so I’ll let you both rest for now. Good night, nak,” m/n smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend as she went back to her bedroom to rest too.

“Do you want to take a shower first?” y/n questioned, plopping onto the couch of her parents’ living room.

“No, I think I’d rather sleep first,” Ransom yawned as y/n gave him a nod of understanding. It was nearly three in the morning, after all.

“Alright. Let’s head up to my room so we can rest, okay?” y/n smiled up at Ransom as she laid her head against his arm as she led him up to her childhood bedroom, pictures of her as a kid and her graduation photos still on the walls. She didn’t take her time to take in the view of the familiar room again. Instead, she plopped onto the bed with Ransom and got some well-needed rest.

y/n woke up to an enjoyable sight; her boyfriend, his hair tousled and his mouth open as he snored. y/n smiled at the sight before shaking him awake.

“Ransom, wake up. Mom’s probably dying to have a proper conversation with you,” y/n chuckled, shaking her boyfriend awake as he stirred in his sleep.

“I’m up,” Ransom smiled down at her, watching as she stretched, getting up out of bed.

“Mom’s probably preparing breakfast downstairs. We can just go freshen up in my bathroom for a moment, and we can have breakfast,” y/n explained, earning a nod from Ransom as she grabbed the pouch of toiletries from their luggage, leading Ransom to the restroom.

“Your mom seems nice,” Ransom smiled as y/n got to washing her face.

“You barely talked to her last night, Ransom. You were half asleep,” y/n chuckled as Ransom shrugged.

“Still, she called me gwapo. That’s a good start, right?” Ransom grinned proudly, y/n rolling her eyes in response.

“Do you even know what gwapo means?” y/n raised a brow at him, watching as the proud expression on Ransom’s face faltered to that of confusion.

“You call me gwapo all the time, I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” Ransom scoffed as y/n’s e/c eyes pierced into his, forcing a wave of confusion to hit Ransom, “y/n, tell me gwapo is a good thing.”

“It means stupid. Whenever I call you gwapo, I call you stupid. My mom probably hates you,” y/n chuckled nervously as Ransom’s eyes widened. y/n chuckled at his expression, comfortingly putting her hand on his shoulder, “I was joking. It means handsome. Have I never explained that to you?”

“I guess I got a little too shy to ask you about the nickname,” Ransom smiled at y/n.

“Do you want to head down now?” y/n questioned, wiping the water off her face as Ransom nodded nervously in response, “Are you nervous? Baby, my parents aren’t that bad.”

“But still, what if they decide I’m not good enough for you? You’re this amazing and independent woman. That and you’re one of the most caring people I know. I don’t know how or why you put up with me, but I have a feeling your parents wouldn’t put up with as much bullshit from me as you’ve had to these past few years,” Ransom admitted nervously as y/n smiled up at him.

“You aren’t that bad. You’ve been amazing these past few days too. That’s progress,” y/n pointed out, earning a nod from Ransom.

“Still, I don’t want your parents to hate me. What if they blame me for you not being able to visit the Philippines during the holidays?” Ransom looked to her, a nervous expression on his face.

“Calm down. They know me staying in Boston during the holidays isn’t your fault. They know how hectic work can get for me too around this season. I’m pretty sure my parents are half-expecting me to have my laptop on me at the breakfast table like I used to do back in college,” y/n admitted, a reassuring smile on her face as Ransom nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go meet them,” Ransom smiled, earning a nod from y/n as they made their way down to the dining room where, as expected, breakfast was already waiting for them.

“y/n, I couldn’t believe your mom when she said you were back!” y/n’s dad exclaimed, getting up from his seat and wrapping his arms around y/n.

“Dad, this is Ransom Drysdale,” y/n smiled at her father as Ransom stood behind y/n.

“Are you sure you aren’t an actor?” d/n questioned, taking in Ransom’s appearance as he turned to face y/n, “Nak, you didn’t tell me you were dating an actor.”

“Dad, he’s not an actor,” y/n chuckled.

“I actually work with my grandad occasionally for his books. Most of my income comes from a few investments my mother actually put in place for me,” Ransom explained, earning a nod from y/n’s father as he ushered the pair to the dining table.

“You should look into showbiz. You have the looks for it,” d/n teased as m/n flicked his ear.

“Ano ka ba, d/n. Paminsan-minsan na nga lang uuwi si y/n tas yan pa ibabanat mo sa nobio niya,” m/n told him off as y/n burst out in a fit of laughter. (Are you daft, d/n? y/n rarely comes home and you’re pulling this on her boyfriend?)

“It’s fine, really. I’m taking that as a compliment,” Ransom chuckled as m/n’s brows furrowed.

“You can speak Tagalog?” m/n questioned as she set a plate in front of Ransom and y/n.

“I know a few words. I guess I’m just good at learning to read a room,” Ransom explained, earning a nod from y/n’s parents.

“Ahh, matalino rin ‘to, noh?” d/n questioned, turning to y/n. (Ahh, he’s smart too, isn’t he?)

“Syempre naman po. He’s one of the smartest people I know,” y/n smiled proudly, resting her head on Ransom’s shoulder as he smiled down at her in pure adoration. (Of course)

“So, what are you guys planning on doing here? How long are you staying?” m/n questioned, watching as y/n started placing food onto her plate.

“We were actually planning on staying until the 10th of January,” Ransom explained, earning a nod from both of y/n’s parents.

“So, you’re both celebrating Christmas here?” m/n questioned, an excited smile on her face.

“Yes, ma, we’re celebrating New Year’s Day here too,” y/n smiled widely at her mother as the table began to get lost in natural conversation, putting Ransom at ease as he felt as though he was accepted by y/n’s parents.

This brings us to New Year’s Eve where he was helping y/n’s family prepare food for New Year’s Eve. y/n gave an amused smile as she watched Ransom—for the first time—learn how to make himself useful in the kitchen. Of course, m/n didn’t give him that many tasks to do after y/n noted the fact that Ransom didn’t quite know his way around the kitchen much. Still, he found himself preparing the Buko Pandan (y/n smiled at him, telling him it was still an important task) as carefully as he could.

“Ma, where’s kuya and why isn’t he helping with any of this?” y/n questioned, a frown on her face as she started to marinate the meat for the barbeque.

“Your kuya has kids, y/n. He has his own responsibilities. At least we also have Ransom to help us,” m/n sent Ransom a grateful smile as y/n shook her head.

“Ang daya naman ni kuya, ma. Pupunta lang siya dito mamaya para kumain tapos makakatulog ulit doon sa sofa,” y/n huffed, envying her brother for not having to help out as much in the kitchen. (It’s not fair. He’s just going to go here to eat, then he’ll fall asleep on the sofa again)

“Pabayaan mo na, y/n,” m/n chuckled, watching as her daughter continued to complain over how unfair it was that her older brother wasn’t there to help with the food preparations. (Let it be, y/n)

“I’m going to need to learn some Tagalog, because I have a feeling I was missing out on some family drama,” Ransom chuckled as y/n jokingly hit him in the shoulder.

“You weren’t. Don’t worry about it and uh, just keep mixing the Buko Pandan, I guess?” y/n chuckled, earning herself a nod from Ransom.

“Is it supposed to be turning green? I don’t remember adding any green food coloring into this,” Ransom’s eyes widened, panicking as he watched a green color bleed into the white cream of the Buko Pandan.

“It’s just the color of the jelly bleeding into the cream. It’s not that much of an issue, babe,” y/n chuckled, running her hands through his hair before returning to the tasks she had left to finish in the kitchen.

“Is there anything else you think I could do?” Ransom questioned, finishing off the Buko Pandan.

“Not really. Mom usually does most of the cooking around the house,” y/n shrugged, earning a nod from Ransom.

“Are we supposed to be doing anything else?” Ransom questioned.

“Not really. You can go rest, now. I’m going to go take a quick shower before my other relatives start arriving here,” y/n shrugged, earning a hesitant nod from Ransom, unprepared to meet y/n’s other relatives. On Christmas day, he seemed to make a good impression on y/n’s nieces and nephews. Though y/n made sure to remind him that New Year’s Eve was a different situation. To her, it seemed as though more of their relatives came over for New Year’s than on Christmas.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Ransom quipped, a smirk on his face as y/n chuckled.

“Do I have to remind you that we’re at my parents’ house, Ransom? There is no way in hell you are joining me for a shower while we’re in the same house as my parents,” y/n shook her head, patting him on the back, “Though, I think you do need to take a shower. You spilled something on your shirt. Just uhh pick out what you want to wear for New Year’s first, yeah?”

“Just make sure you shower quickly. I don’t know what I’d do if I end up having to converse with your relatives without you around,” Ransom chuckled nervously.

“You’ll do just fine. You don’t have to worry about anything. Plus, we could always head back to the condo if you don’t like my relatives,” y/n quipped.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to tolerate your family. Have you met mine? There’s always arguing whenever they get together,” Ransom chuckled as y/n shrugged.

“I still have no idea how you managed to put up with your family all these years. I’ll see you later,” y/n smiled up at him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before heading to the showers, leaving Ransom alone. He waited anxiously as he searched his bag for the clothing he wanted to wear for New Year’s Eve. He needed to make sure everything about that night was perfect.

He found himself tracing the seams of an aged red sweater; the same one he’d worn to his first date with y/n. He smiled to himself, fiddling with the small velvet box he held in his hands, getting ready for what was to happen as they welcomed the new year.

“Ransom, you can go take a shower now,” y/n’s voice cut through his thoughts as he quickly shoved the box back in his pocket, offering her a smile as he gathered his clothing and headed to the restroom, a wave of relief washing over him as she didn’t point out the box.

He took his time in the bathroom, as y/n expected him to do, to perfect his appearance. To take in every detail of himself and to make sure not a single hair was out of place. He faced the mirror, smiling at his appearance as he tucked away the box in the clean pair of trousers he wore. He was oh so close to what he wanted to do.

A few hours passed as he found himself conversing with his girlfriend’s extended family, the clock nearing midnight.

“Tito Ransom, do you have any New Year’s Resolutions? Mommy said na it was important to have one,” one of y/n’s nieces questioned, right on queue, as Ransom smirked.

“Well, I think I’m ready to take on more responsibilities,” Ransom smiled softly.

“Oh, really?” y/n questioned, raising a brow at Ransom as he nodded in response.

“Of course. I’d gladly take on new responsibilities this year. After all, we’ve been through and after everything I’ve learned from you, I’m ready,” Ransom stated, smiling down at a confused y/n. Looks of realization appeared on her relatives’ faces as they realized what was happening.

“Responsibilities like what?” y/n chuckled confusedly as Ransom’s baby blues pierced deeply into her e/c marbles as he gave her a nervous smile.

“Like planning a wedding,” he admitted slyly as y/n’s eyes widened.

“Ransom—” y/n found herself unable to find the right words to express her emotions.

“y/n l/n, we’ve been together for three long years. I don’t know how you managed to do so, but you put up with me and my crazy family for those years, even if I’ve treated you unfairly, cast you aside, or hurt you in any way. You are the only woman I know who can put up with me for long periods of time, and I want you to be the person I wake up next to every morning for the rest of my life. I want to be there for you through your accomplishments or your downfalls. y/n l/n, will you marry me?” Ransom poured his heart out to her, getting down on one knee and pulling open the velvet box, revealing a beautiful gold band, encrusted with small diamonds all surrounding the infinity-shaped band and moving into a large diamond in the center of the ring.

y/n’s eyes welled up with tears of joy as she nodded, still rendered speechless. Ransom slipped the opulent ring onto her finger as he brought his hand to her chin, tilting it up before his lips met hers, the world melting away a new year washed over them.

“Thanks, kid,” Ransom winked at y/n’s niece as he handed her a 1000-peso bill for how she managed to set up the proposal.


End file.
